Guns and Roses
by TheEagleGirl
Summary: Modern day AU where Jon is a cop and Ygritte is his informant.


**Starts with Jon/Ygritte but ends with Jon/Dany**  
><strong>Not really a happy story for Jon and Ygritte<strong>

He wasn't sure how he'd agreed to this. Jaime promised that he'd find the girl here, but this was a gay bar, and there were no girls in sight.

_It might be a joke. He's going to come in any second with a camera to capture this moment. Poor Jon waiting for an informant and getting hit on instead._

But he knew it wasn't true. Jaime was in the hospital with three broken ribs. He wouldn't have asked Jon if it wasn't important.

"Get up," a voice snarled from behind him. He felt something sharp on his back, "Or I'll shoot you."

Jon didn't panic. Jaime had told him as much.

"_She's a shifty little bitch. Paranoid. But she's got good information, and she'll always have a little bit of spunk, too, to keep it interesting."_

She leads him to the alley out back.

_"What's her name?" _he'd asked Jaime.

She spun him around.

Ygritte.

It was a rough name for a rough girl. Ygritte wore a scowl on her face as she looked him up and down. Leather jacket, Jon noted. Ripped gloves, jeans and a red T-shirt with some punk band he'd never heard of.

"Who're you?" She snarled, and a tendril of red hair fell into her eyes. Weird. He'd been categorizing her wardrobe, but somehow missed that she was a redhead.

"Jon. Detective Jon Snow."

She was holding a tube of lipstick in her hand. Nice gun, Jon thought.

"Where's Lannister?" She asked.

Jon's eyes narrowed. "Got shot. He had a Kevlar vest on, though, so only his ribs are broken."

Ygritte stared at him. "So he send you instead? What, you some sort of goth?"

Jon looked down at his clothes and shrugged. "I just like black. Is that a crime now?"

She tries not to, but he can tell. There's a smile behind her face. "You're the expert. Lets talk over a drink, eh?"

She's Canadian, he realizes. Really up North, by her rough speech.

Sort of pretty, if you like that sort of thing.

* * *

><p>Jon, in fact, does like that sort of thing.<p>

It's the next time they're meeting. He's all beat up, and that's why, as he comes into her building, Tormund Giantsbane doesn't look twice as he leaves. He's a mob boss, and Jon knows he is close to Ygritte. This is a bad neighborhood. Ygritte called _him,_ even though Jaime was all better.

He knocks three times, short and sharp.

Ygritte opens the door immediately, and pulls him in so fast that Jon's head spins. He's just taken a beating, and shouldn't even be up.

"Oh," Ygritte says softly when he grips her counter in pain. Her voice sharpens like a knife.

"Pretty boy get his face hurt?" It's mocking and cruel, and Jon would say something back, but his mouth is filled with blood again, and he has to swallow.

"Yeah," Jon hisses out, "And he'd like to go home and sleep. So please, Ygritte, if you have something to say, say it."

She doesn't say anything, but walks into her bathroom and pulls out first aid.

When he is all cleared up, she starts.

"Mance Rayder is planning an attack on the force. Here," she points to a map, "here and here. All at the same time. He knows the police force has been dwindling, so he wants to hit where your forces are smallest. Make it chaotic for you."

Jon is taking notes furiously, and doesn't notice her hand touching one of his curls.

"I didn't realize your hair was so long," she says. "When we first met, you must have had it up or something. I thought it was short."

Jon expects a barb, and gets up warily to leave, but Ygritte says nothing, just walks him out.

"Thanks for the info," he says.

Ygritte grins, "You know, Lannister used to always pay me for my information."

Jon's face pales. He has a twenty, and he needs that for the cab ride back. His car is too conspicuous for this neighborhood.

She trails a finger down his chest, "But," she whispers, "I think I'll just take a little bit more."

She kisses him, and Jon is so surprised that he stumbles into the door.

* * *

><p>At the station, he outlines Mance's plan. He's <em>not<em> thinking about Ygritte and her lips and her face when he pulled away. No. He's only thinking of his men, the brothers who are going to fight with him.

"Good job," Mormont says. "Keep talking to your informant. She seems to know a lot."

And he knows nothing.

Ygritte calls him later, when he's at his desk, having coffee with Jaime and Tyrion. Tyrion, the forensics expert looks puzzled when Jon's face turns red. He's told Jaime that _his_ snitch put a move on him, but Tyrion doesn't know anything about it. Jaime looks pointedly at Jon.

"You getting that, rookie?"

Jon stands and presses TALK.

"Hello?"

Her voice is breathy and she sounds hurt. "You want more intel?"

Jon takes out his notepad, "Yeah."

She gives him an address. "Pick me up. I need to get out of here."

"What about the intel?"

She laughs, "When you get here, Snow."

* * *

><p>She's at some bar.<p>

And she's drunk.

Ygritte leans heavily against his side when he picks her up. He has to drag her out of the bar, stumbling while she grabs his ass. Her breath smells like scotch.

When she's in the car, Jon turns up the heat. It's been snowing a lot lately.

"Drive me home?" She asks sweetly, blinking her big green eyes up at him. She touches his knee.

"What about the information? That you had for me?"

She's already asleep.

* * *

><p>The second time she kisses him, they sleep together.<p>

She's rough and he's trying to be gentle, but she doesn't want that. Jon is so confused until she growls into his mouth, and then he's done.

* * *

><p>Agent Daenerys Targaryen is a hard-ass. Jon is still nursing his guilt when Jaime introduces them. "She's consulting us on the case. The FBI has a vested interest in making sure that the Wildlings don't spread to other states."<p>

She's pretty, and her hair is so light Jon thinks it's white at first. She smiles thinly, clearly not comfortable surrounded by all the cops leering at her. So Jon leaves her alone.

* * *

><p>He's started to need Ygritte.<p>

She creeps into his thoughts when he never thought it would be possible. When Sansa talks to him at Thanksgiving, he's startled into thinking it's her. When he's taking Bran out to his paralyzed football team meeting, he thinks of her lips. When he's at work, he feels himself hoping for her to call.

He wonders, vaguely, if this is what she wanted. For someone to need her.

Jon takes relationships very differently than Ygritte does. He's more serious, and Ygritte just cares about the next thrill. She tells him as much, after they're done and they're panting on her carpet.

"I don't like fake, Jon Snow. I'm only into what's going on now, and what I can do with it later."

Jon knows a lot about women, but he knows nothing about Ygritte.

Agent Daenerys, or "Dany" as she's tried to get Jon to call her, knows, he thinks.

He's confessing to Jaime that he needs to stop, that he _wants to_ but can't. It's the men's room, and Jon is almost broken, talking to his partner about the woman he thinks he's fallen for.

"I can't, Jaime. I'm a policeman and she's an informant and there are _rules-"_

They don't even realize that Dany was listening until she steps out of a stall. She walks silently to the sinks and washes her hands.

"This is the men's room, Dany," Jaime says with a smirk, trying to cover up Jon's confession. Dany ignores him and stares at Jon. "She won't talk to anyone but you, right?"

Jaime answers for Jon, "Yep. I wanted to take her back as an informant but she refused. Only wants to talk to Jon." He wiggles his eyebrows at Jon.

Dany stares at Jon, and he feels unnerved by her purple eyes. She's half albino, he knows. The effect still has him entranced. "Your information is saving lives," she says finally. "I know you feel guilty, but I think you should keep doing what you're doing."

* * *

><p>Jon is partnered with Dany on a stakeout that turns into a shootout.<p>

He's not quite sure how it gets so bloody.

All he knows is that Jaime has been shot in the leg, and he's putting pressure on it as Dany calls for help. Its hit his artery and Jaime is bleeding out.

Dany talks, to keep Jaime awake. Mostly about her brother.

"He was abusive as a kid. Made me feel stupid, like I owed him stuff. I shot him when I was fourteen. He was trying to rape me. That's when I decided to go into Law enforcement."

Jon catches himself looking at Dany. She's different-unexpected.

He finds that he likes it.

* * *

><p>Jaime will be okay. Jon nearly cries when he hears it. He's in the hospital, and Jaime's blood is still on his hands.<p>

Dany does start crying with relief, and turns to Jon. He laughs out loud and Dany plants a kiss on him.

A big one.

Jon blinks when she lets go, and is so confused that he barely takes in that Dany is laughing and swinging Tyrion in a circle.

He shakes himself out of it. She was just relieved. Jaime's gonna be ok.

He hopes.

He goes to Ygritte that night, not because he needs information. Because he wants to. She feels his need for comfort and sees the blood on his shirt and doesn't ask, but just gathers him into her arms and cries with him.

* * *

><p>Mance kills her.<p>

He kills Ygritte and drops her off on Jon's doorstep.

Its the first thing he sees in the morning.

He calls Jaime first, but then realizes that Jaime's in the hospital. Jon is hysterical now, and just manages to stutter and wheeze when Dany picks up the phone.

"Are you at home?" She demands after he starts to see black spots in his vision.

He slides down and faints.

Dany is suddenly there, and slapping his face. She's stepped over the grisly scene, and there are cops everywhere. Ygritte was raped, then drowned and raped after she was dead. Her skin was peeled off on her arms but her face is intact, with the words "You're next" scratched into her forehead. Jon can't even look but Dany holds his head away anyways, telling him, "don't look don't look" over and over until he is convinced he's blind.

Tyrion stares at Jon sadly and tells him that Jaime's been asking for him.

* * *

><p>Jon and Jaime are sitting side by side. Jon's smuggled in beer, and can barely feel the tears on his face as he hiccups.<p>

"I don't know if I loved her," Jon said. "But no one deserves that."

Jaime holds out the can, "To Ygritte. Most beautiful snitch on the planet."

Jon drinks a long gulp. "To Ygritte."

* * *

><p>When Mance attacks, Jon is ready.<p>

The police force is too, and they slaughter Mance's undisciplined gang in a couple of hours. Still, it's the longest shootout in the history of Winterfell, and Jon is shaking for most of it.

Those were her friends, he thinks as he shoots them.

And then, it is over.

* * *

><p>Dany brings him a beer and the first season of <em>Prison Break<em>. He laughs when he sees it, because he loves the show, and lets her in.

It's been two months, and Dany's just gotten back from a job in King's Landing.

Jon is sitting down when Dany touches his hair. He looks at her.

"You doing better?"

Jon shrugs and looks at her, "I'm trying to. I don't think about her as much."

Dany nods, her beautiful purple eyes taking him in. He leans forward suddenly, and kisses her.

It's nothing like the one at the hospital. For one, they're both kissing each other, and second, there's no one else on Jon's mind.

Third, Jon isn't worrying about anything. The stress that hung over him during his time with Ygritte is gone. And so he breaks the kiss and smiles at Dany.

"I'd like to take you out, Dany."

She blinks, surprised. "Oh, I- sure, Jon."

He grins and winks at her.


End file.
